Its Not April Mop
by Yul Yulia
Summary: Today 1st April, but Its Not April Mop, Kyungsoo-ya... Pairing Kaisoo!crack, Kaistal
ITS NOT APRIL MOP

 **Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Kai/Kim Jongin (N)

Jung Soojung/ Krystal (Y)

 **Summary :** Today 1st April, but Its Not April Mop

 **Genre :** Hurt/Angst

 **Disclaimer :** Cerita ini adalah milik saya, jika ada beberapa kemiripan dengan cerita lain, merupakan ketidaksengajaan. Typos bertebaran. RnR Please...

 **"SM Entertainment konfirmasi Kai EXO dan Krystal F(x) berpacaran"**

Prang..

Seorang gadis yang sedang memegang gelas tiba-tiba terpaku melihat tayangan di salah satu televisi swasta di korea itu.

Tut tut tut

"Kumohon Jongin-ah angkat telponmu" Gadis itu terus menerus mencoba menghubungi pria yang dia sebut jongin. Dengan berurai air mata gadis itu menyerah karena di panggilannya yang entah keberapa kali tak ada jawaban dari pria itu.

Keesokan harinya gadis bernama Do Kyungsoo itu bangun dalam keadaan kacau. Mata sembap sehabis menangis adalah pemandangan yang pertama bisa dilihat.

Semalam dia mencoba mengubungi kekasihnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang dia lihat dan dia dengar di media.

 _Tut tut tut nomor yang ada tuju..._

Berakhir dengan suara operator di seberang line telponnya dengan wajah sendu dia mematikan kembali smartphonenya.

"Bahkan ini sudah kesekian kali aku menghubungimu Jongin-ah, kemana kau sebenarnya?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa bermonolog dengan smartphone digenggamannya yang menampakkan wajahnya dan wajah kekasihnya sebagai wallpaper.

 _Drrt drrt drrt drrt_

Getaran smartphone gadis itu terasa saat diletakan di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

 ** _Jonginnie Calling_**

Setelah melihat _Id caller_ yang tertera di _smartphone_ nya, dengan segera gadis itu menjawab panggilan masuk itu.

" _Yeobseyo,_ _J_ _ongin-ah_ "

 **"** ** _Mianhae_** **Kyungsoo-** ** _ssi_** **"**

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya saat dirasa ada keanehan setelah mendengar suara di _line_ seberang.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Dengan suara pelan Kyungsoo bertanya pada si penelepon

 ** _"Ekhm.. mm.. ini Soojung Kyungsoo-ssi"_** kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin dalam kala mendengar nama asliwanita itu.

Nama asli wanita yang sedang gencar diberitakan dengan kekasihnya.

"Kemana Jongin? Kenapa handphone nya ada padamu Soojung- _ssi_?"

 ** _"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya Kyungsoo-ssi, tolong lepaskan Kai... aku dan dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Agensi telah mengumumkan hubungan kami pada media. Tidak ada yang harus kami tutup tutupi lagi termasuk padamu."_**

"Apa maksudmu Soojung- _ssi_?" Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras diselingi dengan isakan pelan dari bibirnya.

 ** _"Aku dan Kai... kami... sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 1 bulan. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon lepaskan Kai, Kyungsoo-ssi. Terimakasih sudah menjaganya selama ini. Selamat tinggal"_**

 ** _Tut tut tut_** **_tut tut_**

" _Yeobseyo.. yeobseyo..._ Soojung- _ssi_..."

"Hiks... hiks... hiks"

"Jongin-ah kenapa seperti ini? Hiks hiks "

Isakan itu semakin keras tubuh Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai. Meratapi kisah cintanya yang berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan.

 ** _Drrt drrrt_**

 ** _"Kita harus bertemu Kyungie -ya, temui aku di Bright Caffe jam 7 malam nanti. Aku tunggu. Kai"_**

Terlihat pesan masuk dari Jongin ke _smartphone_ nya.

Dengan segera dia melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. Jam 18.10. Dia harus bergegas untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan menuju kafe itu, akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai. Dia menengok kesana kemari untuk mencara prianya. Bolehkah Kyungsoo masih menganggapnya kekasih.

Beberapa kali dia menengok kesana kemari terlihatlah seorang pria dengan kacamata dan maskernya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Kyungsoo yang mengerti isyarat itu langsung menemui orang tersebut.

Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan pria yang saat ini masih menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jongin-ah... " panggilnya pelan

"Duduklah Kyungie-ya"

Perlahan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin di meja paling pojok yang ada di cafe itu. Beruntung saat itu suasana kafe tidak begitu ramai. Jadi tidak banyak orang yang berada di sekitaran kafe.

"Kyungie-ya.."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Jongin. Meskipun pria itu menggunakan penyamaran, yang penting Kyungsoo masih bisa menatap mata itu.

Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes, entah kenapa perasaan Kyungsoo mengatakan pertemuan ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Jongin.

"Kyungie-ya..." Jongin mencoba menghapus air mata Kyungsoo namun dengan pelan Kyungsoo menepisnya. Dia lalu memegang tangan Jongin dengan erat menumpukan kepalanya pada tangan yang selama ini selalu menggenggam hangat tangannya.

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi jadinya. menumpahkan air matanya dengan sangat deras. Siapapun pasti akan teriris hatinya mendengar tangisan yang memilukan itu.

Sebelah tangan Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

Setelah cukup lama menangis akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menenangkan dirinya. Dia mendongak menatap wajah Jongin yang sudah tidak tertutupi masker.

perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jongin.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah, sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa emosi" Kyungsoo berkata pelan sambil menundukan wajahnya. Dia tidak sanggup menatap lama wajah Jongin. Sejujurnya dia takut tidak bisa menahan lagi air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kyungie-ya.. _J_ _eongmal mianhae_ " Jongin menggenggam tangan kecil Kyungsoo dengan erat. 2 kata yang diucapkan Jongin membuat air mata Kyungsoo tak tertahankan lagi. Dia semakin menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya.

" _Wae? Wae_ Jongin-ah?" Dengan sesenggukan dan sesak didadanya Kyungsoo ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin meski ia tahu akan seperti apa akhirnya.

" _Mianhae_ Kyungie-ya... Aku... Aku dan Krystal memang mempunyai hubungan selama ini. Maafkan aku Kyungie-ya.. _Jeongmal Mianhamnida_ "

Jeda sebentar sebelum Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Keadaan Kyungsoo semakin terpuruk dengan kesedihannya.

"Aku tahu ini mungkin sangat tidak adil untukmu, aku memang pria berengsek yang menyakitimu seperti ini Kyungie-ya.. maafkan aku. Aku harap kau mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku Kyungie-ya... Terimakasih selama 2 tahun ini kau selalu peduli padaku dan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku harap jika suatu saat kita bertemu secara tidak disengaja, kau bisa menyapaku sebagai Kim Jongin temanmu. Maaf Kyungie-ya.. aku harus pergi sekarang, maaf juga karena tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang. Aku pergi .."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya. Diapun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk terpaku disana dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir di wajahnya.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah luar. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat jika Jongin mendatangi sebuah mobil yang ia yakini ada Soojung didalamnya.

Dengan senyum pahit ia mengikuti mobil yang membawa kedua orang itu pergi.

"Tadinya aku berharap berita ini adalah _April Mop_ darimu Jongin-ah. Tapi ternyata ini benar benar nyata, semoga kau bahagia Jongin-ah"

 _Today 1st April but Its Not April Mop Kyungsoo-ya..._

-END-

FF ini dibuat karena berita tentang Kai dan Krystal sudah dikonfirmasi oleh SM. Sejujurnya saya tidak rela. Saya adalah Kaisoo Shipper jadi pas dengar berita ini bener-bener tidak rela.

Berharap berita ini adalah April Mop, namun ternyata bukan. :( ;(

Tinggalkan jejak ya chingu untuk FF abal ini. Terimakasih...

Salam

Yulia


End file.
